


Indulgence

by shaanai



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaanai/pseuds/shaanai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was beautiful like this, John thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> just some random bj garbage i felt like writing i'm sorry 
> 
> setting's fuzzy tbh but it's right before the events of tpp begin so

If John were to be honest, there were few sights he enjoyed more than this; Adam on his knees before him, making quick work of unbuckling John's belt with a determined look on his face and a hunger in his eyes. Regrettably, he could hardly remember when the two of them had the time to spend doing these things. Even worse, who could say when they'd get the chance to do so again, if ever. 

_No._ This wasn't the end. They'd see each other again once all this was over. 

"A bit eager, huh?" John says, an humored lilt in his voice. 

Adam shoots him an unamused glance in response, but that's all the attention he gives the comment before freeing John's cock from the confines of his briefs. John grunts, straightens up even more from where he sits on the bed. A smug smirk breaks out on Adam's face at the sound of John's groaning as his gloved hand touches the sensitive skin. That smirk does not go unnoticed by John.

"What were you saying?" Adam asks. The look he's giving John is predatory as he flicks the tip of his tongue against the head of John's cock. Precome has already started to well at the tip and Adam is quick to lap it up, eying John as he does so.

John only grunts, choosing to ignore the comment as Adam's already began lavishing his cock with apt attention. He watches as the other man licks at the flushed head, tongue slipping against the slit and under the foreskin teasingly. All the while he's got one of his hands at the base of John's cock, pumping slowly and with purpose. His gloves remain on and the tug of leather still manages to feel strange in the best of ways, even if it's a sensation John has felt many times over the years.

Adam moves to kiss the tip of John's cock and then takes the head into his mouth, sucking briefly before pulling off with a small pop. He licks his lips and John finally moves his hands to grip loosely at Adam's hair. Adam hums at the contact before returning to his work, placing open-mouthed kisses and licks along John's length. Precome begins dripping more steadily now and Adam makes sure not to miss any of it, leaving lewd, wet noises in his wake. He pulls away for a moment to give John a couple of steady pumps with his hand before returning to lick him from base to tip, tongue hot and flat against the length of him. 

John thrusts his hips forward slightly in an attempt to get Adam to take him fully into his mouth already. By no means does he disapprove of anything the other man is doing, but it's been so long since the last time and John can admit he's not exactly feeling all that patient. 

A smirk appears on Adam's face again, and for a moment John is sure he's about to make a snarky quip about his obvious impatience; tease him about his faltering self-control. _Since when do you lose focus so easily?_

Really, he half-expects Adam to just drag everything out even more because of it, push him to the point of squirming and panting and rough commands.

But Adam doesn't - instead he's suddenly gripping John's cock _just_ enough and his mouth is on the head again. John bites back a moan at the abrupt sensations and tightens his grip on Adam's hair as the other man easily and readily takes him further into his mouth. He tilts his head back, eye closing as Adam moves, his cock sliding into the perfect, wet heat of Adam's mouth inch by inch. He moans deep in his chest when he feels himself hitting the back of Adam's throat. A choked grunt escapes from Adam's mouth, but he makes no move to pull back or slow down. A bit of choking never seemed to bother him much. 

It's difficult for John not to buck up into Adam's mouth but he manages, stays as still and calm as he can muster. He wants - needs - this to last for as long as it can. Whether or not Adam feels the same way is hard to say as he seems keen on making John come undone as quickly as possible with the way he bobs up and down John's length. Then again, he always was one to show-off. 

John cracks open his eye, looks at Adam through a lidded gaze. This time the groan escapes from his throat and he begins to breathe even more heavily. His fingers loosen their grip in Adam's hair briefly so they can move brush it out of his face. The overwhelming urge to get a better look at him is one John can't find it in himself to ignore. 

Adam's face is wonderfully flushed, bright red even in the dimness of the room. His brows knitted in concentration as he's clearly focused on taking as much of John as he can. Lips stretched around the girth of him, already swollen and slick with spit and come as they glide easily along his cock. His cheeks hollow as he sucks, head bobbing up and down in practiced movements. 

There's no denying that he moves with much more skill and finesse these days. John almost wants to grin as the memory of a younger Adam comes to mind; youthful and even redder in the face, so determined to show John - _Snake_ \- how capable he was. How well he could take his cock in his mouth, his throat. Tears falling freely down his cheeks as he gagged and moaned around it. Despite the lewdness of it all, John can't help but feel a fondness at the memory. He swallows a bit thickly as he feels that fondness spreading the more he thinks of it, the more he looks at Adam. He urges it to the back of his mind as it starts to feel too much, too intimate, it's strange and he doesn't want-

He's snapped out of his trip down memory lane - out of his budding distress - and brought right back to the present at the feeling of Adam nose's brushing against the hairs around the base of cock. He grunts, fingers returning to grip at his hair again. Adam's moaning freely now and John can feel it around his cock, sending even more jolts of pleasure straight through him. 

"Adam…" he groans, thrusting his hips a bit, the feeling of his cock sliding even farther down Adam's throat almost too much. He finds himself wanting to do it again and again; he wants to fuck Adam's throat raw. 

At the sound of his name, Adam moans. It's louder than before, more desperate. As if he's seeking acknowledgment and John can't find it in himself to deny him of it.

"So good." he sighs. _You're so good._

Adam always had been good to him. 

A sudden mewl catches John off guard, and Adam stills for a moment. It's only then that John notices Adam's free hand at his own groin, palming at his cock through his trousers. He bites his lip as he watches Adam simultaneously suck him off while rocking his hips up in his own palm. He puts on such a wanton show for John, whether he does so purposely or not. 

It's not long before John can tell he's close, can feel the pressure and heat pooling in his gut. His grip on Adam's hair doesn't loosen and as Adam goes to pull back a bit, he's kept still by John's hold on him. When John pushes his head down, Adam goes willingly; muffled moans coming from him as John thrusts forward, fucking his mouth and throat as if he has little regard for much else. 

John comes with a grunt and keeps Adam where he wants him as he spills down his throat, Adam obediently doing all he can to swallow around him. He can hear - can feel - Adam starting to gag, sputtering around his cock. Slackening his grip on the other man, John assists him in pulling off, succeeding in getting the last bit of his release on his face. 

Adam coughs once, twice, clears his throat and then huffs quietly at the feeling of John's come on his cheek and mouth. He looks up at the man, a hint of indigence painting his features. It softens slightly when John simply looks at him, brushes some stray strands of hair behind Adam's ear. John smirks at him, sated and content to take in the sight in front of him. 

Adam's flush has crept over his sharp cheekbones to the tips of ears. Long lashes wet and latticed together from tears that refused to fall. His lips are red and swollen, wet and parted still. John moans quietly when Adam's tongue peeks out to lick away at what remains on his lips. 

He was beautiful like this, John thought.

John takes Adam's face in hand, grips lightly at his chin, thumb just below his bottom lip. Adam eyes him, silent as he parts his mouth again so John's thumb can slip into his mouth easily. His lips close around it and he sucks lightly, John exhaling heavily through his nose. His eye coasts downward from Adam's face to his groin, and he notices the stain on the front of his trousers. Somewhere in all of this he had finally found his own release as well. Adam bites lightly at John's thumb before pulling off, stays where he is on his knees before him as he continues to collect himself. He still looks absolutely wrecked and John couldn't be more pleased with the sight.

"Proud creature, huh." John says quietly, thinking out loud more than anything, a ghost of a smile playing at his features. 

Adam's eyes narrow in response, and John can't help but huff a laugh. All teasing aside, he knew how proud of a man Adam was and didn't begrudge him for it. Hell, if anything, having the opportunity to see him like this, raw and vulnerable and debauched, well, that in and of itself felt a bit like an honor.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to berate me on twitter (@bosseIot, capital i) or tumblr (@b0sselot) for wasting your time with this lol


End file.
